


only a week

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, it's just really fluffy i swear, shane is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: How lucky I am, that I have something that makes saying goodbye oh so very painful.





	only a week

It’s only for a few days.

The airport they’re in is hushed in its noise, the voices of people lowered out of consideration for those who are looking for sleep. But still, the quiet whispers rise above like a menacing wall of sound– every thing about it is strained, a volcano bubbling just below the surface.

It makes Shane’s skin crawl.

“Hey, big guy.” Ryan yawns, soft, pulling his attention away from the ugly carpeting of the air port terminal they’re in. A few locks of hair fall over his eyes, his jacket collar haphazardly folded down. Sleep still lingers around the edges of his face, and there are cloth indents littering his cheek. Shane reaches up to try to rub them away with his thumb, and Ryan tips his head into his palm, closing his eyes with a little smile. “I see the plane coming in.”

True enough, there’s a large plane rolling in, the nose pulling up just shy of the terminal windows. It’s presence makes Shane uneasy, an uncomfortable pull in his chest that leaves him a little short of breath. They have an hour and a half, tops, before Ryan has to disappear for a week to attend a family gathering. Shane wonders how he’ll stomach work with the chair next to him empty, and how he’ll sleep, with their bed so cold.

He pulls Ryan in, and lets his face rest, just in the crook of his neck.

They stay like that for the next hour, as people in neon vests run to stock luggage into the back of the plane. In that time, Ryan manages to fall asleep again, soft snores ringing in Shane’s ears, and Shane runs fingers through his hair, memorizing the feel of Ryan’s body pressed against his, breathing him in like a man drowning. It’s just a few days. A week.

Soon, the speakers overhead announce that flight 236 is boarding, calling all passengers to the bridge. Shane shakes Ryan awake very gently and Ryan, out of habit, buries his face deeper into Shane’s embrace.

“Ry, buddy, you gotta get up.” he urges, even if the lump in his throat won’t let any of his words out without aching. “Ryan, c’mon.”

Ryan groans, but he does get up, scrubbing at his face with his hand. He looks soft, like he always does in the mornings, and Shane is hit with another wave of longing. Fuck.

“I miss you already.” he says, because he’s a sap, and Ryan laughs, wheezing as he picks up his carry on and stretches out a few kinks in his back. The line for the bridge is shortening, the few passengers trickling in, and they dilly-dally for a little bit, until only an elderly couple and their bored looking granddaughter are the last to hand in their tickets.

“I’ll see you in a week.” Ryan tells him, smiling. He gets on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to the side of Shane’s mouth, and Shane chases after him when it ends, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and burying his face into Ryan’s neck, lips at his pulse point. They stay like that for a little while, holding on to each other and Shane wonders why he’s such a fucking mess– it’s only a week.

He can survive without Ryan for a week.

Right?

* * *

A week later, Ryan comes back, and it takes a little bit more than a few words to get Shane to let him go.

“Have you lost your ability to shave?” Ryan jokes, rubbing his thumb against Shane’s untrimmed beard.

Shane’s eyes widen in earnest. “A ghost stole my razor.”

Ryan wheezes, so tired that the littlest joke sets him off.  _God_ , Shane missed his laugh.

“In all seriousness,” Shane says, breathing out a long sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re home.”

The  _don’t ever leave me again_  goes unsaid, but judging by Ryan’s answering grin, he heard it loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/167805525655/its-only-for-a-few-days-the-airport-theyre-in)   
>  [tumblr](en-sam-malas.tumblr.com)
> 
> this was one of the few ones I was proud of so I cleaned it up some and put it here


End file.
